The Insane Version of Bubba's Revenge
by Diamondflame
Summary: a continuation of bubba's revenge created by sailorcheron and diamondflame. Involves: striking of the ESK once more (aka embroidery serial killer) r/r !!
1. Default Chapter

Bubba's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: yes, I know there is an exact replica of the following by SailorCheron...as a matter of fact we were writing this together. We are now splitting this up into two versions: The Relatively Sane Version, and the Totally Over the Deep End Version, for insane readers.  
  
This is the Totally Over The Deep End Version for Insane Readers Only. If you are not insane when you begin this, you will be by the time you finish. This is simply a courteous warning. That is all.  
  
Other Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce wrote the Tamora Pierce books...pretty obvious I think...but then there are some of us who have problems.  
  
Bubba's Revenge!  
Kerry tapped her foot impatiently as she sat and embroidered with some ladies who were passing through Serenitatis that day. The reason that she was impatient was that it had been 3 hours since the Iybolians has left, and she was worried about Arianne. She was also incredibly annoyed. That amazingly obnoxious Keladry of Mindelan was among the ladies, and Kerry had always hated her. She was so emotionless and..... weird. Finally the ladies began to leave, and after about 20 minutes, Kel was the only one left. She and Kerry were having a heated discussion about arranged marriages. Kerry got tired of looking at Kel's calm face, uttered a war cry, picked up her embroidery and beat Kel to death with it. Then, feeling extremely satisfied, she walked at a leisurely pace to Arianne's room to check on her.  
She reached Arianne's chambers, humming a cheerful victory ballad, and knocked lightly on the door. There was no response, so she knocked a little harder. There was still no answer, so she turned the knob and walked into the room. She called her sister's name, thinking she might be in the privy or crying. She heard nothing in response. She began to get worried. She walked quickly through the sitting room and ducked into the privy, but no Arianne. She peered into her sisters window seat, where she often sat to think, but there was no Arianne. Then, rushing headlong across the sitting room, she flung her sister's bedroom door open. A quick glance told her that Arianne was definitely not there. Just as she was about to go check the castle library, a bluish-white glow on Arianne's writing desk attracted her attention.  
She walked over to the desk, and picked up the letter that was glowing with the color of the Serenitatis gift. She read it with shaking hands, her face turning paler with each word. When she finished, she slumped down in the chair in front of the desk and uttered a low moan. She rubbed her neck in an exhausted fashion. She thought about what she would do, and after a few minutes of reflection, decided that she wouldn't do anything. She had wanted to go after her little sister, but Arianne needed to work it out on her own. Kerry had always helped her in the past, but this was to serious for Kerry to take care of. Besides, her sister was pretty smart. She would be alright.  
Kerry then did exactly what her sister instructed her to do. She took the letter to the sitting room, where the fireplace was. This was always lit, and made it easy for Kerry. She carefully removed the screen that covered the fire, being sure not to get any soot on her sister's rug. That might arouse suspision, for the servants were never so careless.  
Then, kneeling before the fire, Kerry reread Arianne's letter, just to be sure of what it said, and tossed it into the heart of the fire. The cheerful flames licked at the edges of her sister's letter, and curled it into a light brown roll of parchment. A few seconds after, it dissentegrated into ash, and fell to the fireplace floor. Kerry watched the whole process, never blinking, and thought a prayer to the goddess. Arianne would need it. 


	2. She's Back

Bubba's Revenge, Chapter 10  
  
WARNING: this version is for insane people!  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a lady named Tamora Pierce. She owns the Tamora Pierce books. Not me. They all lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
Actual Story:  
  
The setting sun illuminated a lone figureon the horizon. Taking a closer look, one could make out something in her right hand,  
  
*Voice from Offstage* I'M A LEFTY! CAN'T YOU EVER GET ANYTHING RIGHT!  
  
in her LEFT hand....  
  
*THANK YOU! NOW CARRY ON...WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG! ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE SOMEONE INTERRUPTING YOU EVERY 10 SECONDS!*  
  
*directors roll their eyes*  
  
(A.N. for the third time...)  
  
in her LEFT hand, but what?  
  
Suddenly, the figure spun around, whiking her long brown hair over her shoulder, and, shrieking a bloodcurling war cry, (A.N. she took lessons from Thayet) began her descent down the deserted dirt road. Her head erect with victory, she ran, waving her LEFT hand triumphantly.  
  
*the following is from a nearby reporter's point of view*  
  
She's coming closer now...the object in her hand is now fisible....it appears to be a lady's embroidery patch....Mithros help us! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
*shifts camera and begins to run*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*sounds of repeated whacking*  
  
*Narrator point of view*  
  
Sadly, these were the reporter's last words. And, now, we have a recent update of those killed by the Embroidery Serial Killer, otherwise known as E.S.K:  
  
1. Anonymous Reporter  
2. Keladry of Mindelan 


End file.
